I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell separator which separates particular types of cells from other types of cells, and to a process of producing the same.
II. Description of Prior Art
For the purpose of clinical test, immunodiagnosis and immunotherapy, particular type of cells are often separated from a mixture containing various types of cells.
However, when T cells, B cells, K cells or NK cells are to be separated from lymphocytes, no methods by which the desired cells can be separated without changing the cell population are known.
Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) Nos. 204454/82 and 140886/81 disclose a method for separating and recovering T cells using an organic high molecular compound. More particularly, T cells are separated by using a polymer or copolymer of ethylene, propylene, vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, styrene, divinylbenzene, acrylonitrile, methyl methacrylate in the form of granules, having an acidic functional group such as a sulfonic group, a carboxyl group, a phosphonic group and a phenol group. However, by this method, the remaining monomer gives a cytotoxic effect to the cells. Further, since the average diameter of the granules are small, the column is likely to become clogged.
The method in which a crosslinked dextran, Sephadex 10 (tradename of Pharmacia) is used as a cell separator, is, also officially recognized. In this method, large and adhesive cells such as macrophage and accessory cells are separated off by the attachement to the crosslinked dextran, and T cells and B cells pass therethrough. However, in this method, non-adhesive accessory cells pass through the crosslinked dextran, while a type of T cells attach thereto, so that the T cell population cannot be obtained in a complete form.
A method in which Nylon wool is used as a cell separator is also officially recognized as a method for obtaining cells enriched with T cells. However, by this method, although T cells with comparatively high purity can be obtained, the cell population of T cells changes. Further, the separation ability and separation pattern varies depending on the particular lot of the Nylon wool, on the manner of unravelling the Nylon wool, on the manner of packing the Nylon wool and on the manner of washing the Nylon wool.
Thus, a cell separator which can separate cells with high selectivity and without changing the cell population is needed to be provided.